Love Lorn
by xXBloody.ApocalypseXx
Summary: Unrequited love can drive a person to insanity under certain circumstances...
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **_[OC Annika Mathews (reader) X Sebastian Michaelis]. Okay…so this is just a small story that came into my mind, and I decided to write this as soon as possible. Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Now, I must warn you…this is pretty angst-y, so don't really sue me for that! XD LOL. Also, there is an OC, and if you want to, you can imagine yourself to be that OC. Lastly, Sebastian may seem very demonic…:O. Anyways, enjoy…I guess -_-. Oh, and if you haven't watched Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, then try it! It's my favourite!_

**Prologue: Love **

_Love._

It is possibly the most beautiful, yet a _deadly_ thing in the world.

You must be wondering why I am taking such a serious approach to such matters. But then again, being in my place, you would probably say the same. I don't know how love truly feels when two people share it amongst themselves.

But then again, how could I possibly know?

All I know is that my first true love shall be my last.

And it shall be unrequited.

Maybe even forever.

And you know what?

I wouldn't mind.

I don't mind as long as I can be around...him.

He is a butler. Wait; a handsome, suave, princely butler. I know, it's so damn ironic. From a height of, say, over six feet, he is an image of pure perfection. The few times that I have seen his shirt-sleeves rolled up are when I've noticed his lean arms leading downwards from broad shoulders. But, the well-defined muscles make them look like they are carved out of some strange marble with an unearthly sheen. He has midnight black bangs which frame his fair, pointed face. He has flawless facial features...thin, pale lips, chiseled cheekbones, arched eyebrows, a perfect nose, and..

His eyes...

Those smoldering ruby-red eyes that I lose myself into every time they look my way, or when those blinking lashes are covering and uncovering the rosy orbs, concentrating on the work done by the tapering fingers with nails painted in black. Those hands that never fail to carry out a task with perfection. A mysterious aura surrounded him, as if he was truly flawless in his appearance and his activities. But, leaving aside all that, I still loved him. Don't ask me why I really don't know myself.

After all, love has no reason.

I love everything about him. I love him more than my life. Even if you ask me to give my life for him, I would do it without a second thought with a smile upon my lips.

But Then, you may ask, why do I say that love is poisonous?

Love, I say, is poisonous, when you know that your object of love can never return your love.

For every unrequited love, there is a possibility- a chance that the one we love may be aware of it, and share our feelings...and love will blossom.

But, for me there are no chances.

There is no way he will ever love me. But you know what's much worse, if there could possibly be any worse ?

I'll tell you. I had always been told: when there is a worse, expect the _worst_.

And now I know why.

The man I would give my heart, soul and life to, _despised_ me.

And that could not be changed.

I, a mere, though not a perfectly _normal_, mortal, would never be able to melt his heart of stone. I would never be able to understand the meaning of some hidden secrets in the abysmal depths of his scarlet eyes. His glossy black hair and milky white skin would be the only things that I would ever understand. His outer demeanor. I would never understand his true self. The 'self' he hid from others. From mortals.

Because...

_Demons are incapable of love._

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info:<strong>

Name: Annika Mathews  
><span>Age:<span> 21  
><span>Race:<span> Part demon, Part human  
><span>Height:<span> 5 feet 9 inches  
><span>Occupation:<span> Maid at the Phantomhive Manor


	2. 1 My Diary

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction, and I hope you, the reader, find it enjoyable and hopefully, you'll let me know what you think! I would love any constructive criticism, appreciation, or whatever you want to say about my story! Please review. (Pwetty pwease? :3)**

**Chapter 1: My Diary**

"Is there anything else you need, Young Master?" I asked softly. The young Phantomhive lord shook his head and declined.

"You've done well today. You may leave," said Ciel, arranging some papers.

I was about to leave when I was called back.

"Oh, and Annika, could you send Sebastian to me?" I froze. I froze at the mention of his name.

"Of course, Young Master. I shall immediately send for him." I walked down the hallways, searching for a particular butler. I entered the kitchen to find an exhausted Mey-Rin.

"Hi, Annika! How's everything going?" she waved as she saw me enter.

"Um, yeah. Everything's alright," I showed her one of my fake smiles. Truly, no one could tell. I never really showed a true smile to anyone. "Say, Mey-Rin, did you see Sebastian? The Young Master called for him."

"Ummm..." the girl scratched her head, "Yeah, he's outside, fixing the garden."

"Thanks."

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly and a soft breeze blowing all over the place. It was the kind that would warm up the hearts of the coldest of people. But it couldn't make my spirits lift. I have been more depressed than usual ever since that incident.

I still remember it vividly. It's been seven months since it happened.

Sebastian was, as Mey-Rin said, pruning the hedges masterfully. I stood about ten feet away, observing his every movement. His hair blew against his pale face in the gentle breeze, and the sunlight seemed to make his skin shimmer. I was broken from my trance by that seductive voice of his, calling my name.

"Annika, is there something you needed?"

"Uhhh...I...The Young Master called for you." Sebastian left what he was doing and I watched as he made his way towards the mansion.

"Dear Diary..."

I was sitting on my bed in my nightgown, with my diary open in my lap; a pen in my hand. I was doing what I love to do...writing about my daily experiences.

That's when I remembered the afternoon's occurrence.

And I remembered the cursed incident. Memories filled my senses like nausea.

_"Sebastian! Bard blew up the kitchen again!" _

_I rushed to the butler and stared at his facade. He looked slightly annoyed. That's when I noticed what he'd been doing all by himself, sitting cross-legged on the library chair._

_A black, leather-bound book was in his hands. The silver words on it made me gasp._  
><em><strong><br>My Diary **_

_"What are you doing with my diary?" I was confused; amazed at the fact that the person I loved would care to read my diary. Where did he get my diary anyways...?  
><em>  
><em>But that wasn't what left me shocked and troubled. Everything about me; all my feelings about everyone, my approvals, disapprovals, preferences, and, most importantly, my feelings about him, were written frankly on the pages of the only friend I could trust. And now, that friend had given me away to the one I would never have told this to.<em>  
><em><br>I remember my previous night's entry. That was enough for me to recall all that I ever wrote, or DREW, about Sebastian on those pages. It made me blush a deep scarlet out of embarrassment._  
><em><br>I had never told anyone about my talent at drawing. I could dance the brushes across the paper skillfully - one could say that I'm a professional._  
><em><br>And ever since I set eyes on Sebastian, I had made sketches and paintings of nothing and no one but him._

_I had sketched out pictures of him for every single, most utterly mundane task he would do; to the most extravagant. I had drawn him playing with his favourite black cat, at the same time wishing that the one up there might have made me a feline instead of whatever I am. Sebastian would've possibly showed a greater liking towards me._  
><em><br>At other times, I would sneak towards the windows and draw a picture of him working in the kitchen. It was amazing; how the human work could seem so beautiful when done by him._  
><em><br>Almost angelic ._  
><em><br>But I knew he is not an angel. Never an angel. He was a demon, an infernal creature without the feelings of love, guilt and remorse._  
><em><br>"Ah, what do we have here?" said Sebastian in a tender, mocking tone; drawing me out of my trance._  
><em><br>I looked at the pages in his hand. They were my precious sketches, which I had carefully kept within the folder of my diary. I stared at his orbs as they glided over each and every page; the smirk on his perfect lips growing wider with the flicking of the pages._  
><em><br>"You are indeed quite talented, Miss Annika Mathews. But, it strikes my curiosity as to why I was chosen as a model for each and every one of your masterpieces," said Sebastian, now slowly striding towards me. I was rooted to the spot._  
><em><br>"Then again, this diary entry is probably the time when you started, isn t it? When you started drawing such..._aphrodisiac_ pictures of me," pondered Sebastian aloud._  
><em><br>He handed me the diary and I noticed what his gloved pointer finger was motioning to. Of course, as always, he was frighteningly accurate. It was the entry from the day that I finally realized that I had fallen hard for him. I had realized that day, that I was unconditionally in love with him._

_'Dear Diary I know it's abrupt, and I know that it's been merely two months that I ve been working alongside with him in the Phantomhive Manor, but this is something more like a love-at-first-sight thing. I've never known someone to be this perfect in their ministrations. I cannot find a reason not to love him; he's gorgeous...he looks more like a Greek god, Adonis or something like that; you get the idea. He's loyal to his master, he always minds his manners, and he always seems to be, well, just perfect. But, I know he probably doesn't feel the same way about me. He is so nice to me, but I'm sure that's merely for the sake of humanity. After all, I'm a half-demon, and it doesn't take me long to register that he is, in fact, a contracted demon. But if you think that's going to stop me from loving him, then you're wrong. But I don't know about him since demons such as himself are immune to feelings of love. Still...that's not going to stop me from loving him with my entire being.'_

_I stood there blankly, with Sebastian's bold red orbs surveying me._  
><em><br>"I-I-I...you are correct..." was all I could muster._  
><em><br>What happened next took me completely off-guard._  
><em><br>Before I knew it, my back was slammed against the stone wall, with Sebastian's very fit upper body pressing against mine. I don't know why; it seems insane; but it felt good in such a sadistic way that I was refraining myself from all protests._  
><em><br>"I do enjoy the compliments you ve showered upon me almost too much to be wanting more..." he said; his tone an octave deeper and more sensual than usual (if that was possible)._  
><em><br>His hands ran along the sides of my torso, moving dangerously close to my upper-chest. His minty-cold breathe hovered over my lips._  
><em><br>"You are right...I _am_ a demon, and a contracted one at that," He said, his eyes now glowing with a pinkish tint. "And you are also correct about _'demons such as myself are immune to feelings of love'_ . I must, however, inform you that, we are NOT immune to the feelings of..." his hand lifted my skirt as it snaked its way up my thighs, coming dangerously close to the regions , making me blush strongly, and my breath turned ragged. "..._lust_." He whispered into my ear, his voice barely audible; his breathe caressing the shell of my ear seductively._  
><em><br>Before I knew it, he was gone, leaving me alone in the empty hall._

"Yeah, and since then, he's been behaving sweetly with me in front of the others, but when we are alone, he talks to me as if I am a disgrace of some sort to this world, and don't really deserve to exist or something," I spoke to my reflection in the small hand-mirror.

"And yet, he takes every chance he gets to tease me. It is understandable if he's being mean to me and ignoring me to make me stop feeling any emotion for him, but it almost seems that he's teasing me so that my feelings for him deepen. So that I can never let go of him. He likes toying with me...and views me as nothing more than a piece of tissue which is used for a short time, and then discarded like trash. He just wants me to feel isolated, and rot with my unreturned feelings."

I said it as if it was something worth little concern or notice, but the silent tears welling up in the purple glassy eyes of my reflection told me that it was anything but.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, whatcha think? Will be glad to hear from ya!


	3. 2 At Work

**Author's Note: Annika finally comes back from her flashbacks onto what's really happening at present. Phew...this was a huge one to write! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**: At Work

I feel like dying. I am _so_ damn tired out.

This day was the _worst_. Much worse than it usually turns out.

I woke up _much_ earlier than usual. I am a better maid than Mey-Rin. At least, I can say that since I don't end up destroying the expensive china or the glass dishes. You can call me an _able_ worker. I am not the kind who volunteers to help, but ends up being the source of extra work littered around the household. I am not _one hell_ of a worker, though. By that, I mean that I do make a few mistakes from time to time.

That is usually when _someone_ hangs around my work spot. My actions start to aggravate me…damn it; why do I have to turn into a blushing wax-doll when it comes to _him_? I mean, when it comes to controlling my emotions, I should have won better than a participation prize.

But yet, my heart banged against my chest until I was sure that the demon with extreme sense-organs could hear it for sure.

I mean that as a figure of speech, but the smirk on his lips whenever I imagine this implies otherwise.

So, let's just stop thinking about that.

For now.

I can't avoid him forever.

My heart and soul knows that.

I'll just come to that later.

Anyways, this morning, I rushed to the kitchen. I had planned to cook breakfast before Bard could blow something up, or before Mister One Hell of a Butler could make a move.

I had been working pleasantly without any mistakes. So far, so good. I fried the eggs and sausages, and brought out the freshly baked chocolate cookies from the oven. They smelled good enough…not as outstandingly mouth-watering as the ones Sebastian makes, but, _good enough_.

For someone who's part-_human_.

I placed the baked goods along with everything else onto a food trolley. Just as I was about to wheel it out, I ran into someone's chest.

"Annika, may I enquire as to what you are doing?"

"Well, if you failed to notice as yet, I made breakfast for the Young Master." I replied, my face betraying my firm voice, with the usual pink staining it.

"Hmm, but in that case, Annika, I would suggest that you do your jobs earlier and with more speed. You see, the Young Master has already had his breakfast. I prepared it earlier, and he seemed to like it in bed this morning." Sebastian finished, maintaining his manners, but Annika could still feel the cold, cutting edge to it.

"Okay…then, what do I do with this?" Annika asked, pointing to the food on the cart.

"Annika, I would advise you to not worry yourself over tasks that do not concern you. You've already done that once today-" he motioned to the food, "and you're trying to do it again. Why don't you simply attend to all the chores that you already have your arms full with? And anyways, you have so much to do, that you cannot hold it in your arms anymore. This is why I always tell the Young Master, that you are not fit to be the Head Maid of the Phantomhive household."

Suppressing all the anger and frustration boiling inside me, I simply lowered my head and nodded.

"Yes, I'll go and attend to my chores immediately."

"Aaahhhh!"

A loud shriek pierced through my ears as I was cleaning the 36th room of the left portion of the mansion so far. It was Mey-Rin's voice. I left what I was doing, and immediately rushed over to her aid.

When I reached there, I saw the mistake that she had made. Once again. For the millionth time now. Why can't she take off those fucking glasses and see the world with her own eyes?

The banisters were in need of being polished, and Mister One Hell of a Butler had assigned her the job. But instead of shining, the banisters were coal-black.

"Mey-Rin, did you use shoe-polish instead of the wood-polish again?" I asked, knowing the obvious answer.

"Oh my god! Annika! What am I going to do now? Mister Sebastian is going to kill me!" shrieked the klutzy maid, wailing incessantly over her error.

"Well…if you want, I can help you with it…"I started, and immediately found Mey-Rin wrapping her arms around my torso. I was much taller than her, and that was the portion of my body accessible to her for hugging.

"Th-Thank you so m-much, Annika! You're the best ever!"

I spent the next hour helping Mey-Rin scrub out the banisters. My nails had become blunt and my arms seemed like they would break off any moment now.

When I was done, I set off without saying goodbye to the girl, and started towards the library. Clearly, Sebastian wants me dead of exhaustion.

I wasn't done with the library even when I was an hour behind schedule.

"Annika, why are you still cleaning the library?" An oh-so-familiar voice echoed through the Library. I froze at the realization that someone other than me kept a track of my schedule. I whipped around to see Sebastian Michaelis standing at the doorway, arms folded across his chest; a single head tilt questioning me, and a scarlet glare piercing my body.

"Umm, I…" I knew that if I told him that I'd been helping Mey-Rin, he would tell me off like before, and I would also be putting Mey-Rin into trouble. "I was a bit tired, and I had dozed off for some time. That's why I'm a bit behind schedule."

Faster than the blink of an eye, I found myself sprawled on my back; the carpet under my back, with Sebastian's strong body looming over me. He stared me down and trapped me like a raven trapping a mouse. His strong arms balanced his body weight which was threatening to bear down on me any moment now, while the hands rested on either side of my head. I could feel his knees balancing him, and feel them almost at the level of my own knees. My head was spinning by his closeness. Damn hormones. But that demon's intoxicating fragrance…

"A 'bit' behind schedule? My 'love'…" he said sarcastically, "One whole hour behind schedule is not a 'bit'. Within one hour, I could wipe out the entire mansion in fire and ice, but you are fully aware of what I am. And so, to put it simply, within one hour, there are so many things I could have done…to you, my dear Annika."

I was lost for words. I could just stare at the compromising position we were in; feeling the lust and love rise in me again. I tried to control it; tried to hold back my heart and my body that craved for him. But, I knew that my restraints would not last long. He was so close…his scent…intoxicating…filling my senses…taking me…

"Annika, do you hear me?"

I was pulled back to reality.

"Umm, yes…I do…"

"Alright then." Sebastian stood up, brushing away invisible dust from the lapels of his velvet jacket. "Since you had a desire to cook this morning, I am giving you the entire responsibility of preparing dinner for the night. Oh, and before that, you will have to do whatever task is left over by Mey-Rin. She has done a fine work with the banisters today, so I gave her the day off. And, of course, after dinner, you will also have to wash the dishes, clean the kitchen, and put away the garbage. I am unable to help you; the Young Master needs me for some important matters tonight."

"But…" I had nearly finished all my work flawlessly, which consisted of cleaning the front steps of the manor, filling the fountain with clean water and cleaning 40 of the mansion's rooms on the left portion. And of course, the gigantic library and ballroom. I had also helped Mey-Rin, and I was ready to collapse.

"Ah, no buts. I want everything done. After all, it shouldn't hurt that much…" He leaned forwards and breathed on my ear. I was rooted to the spot, immobile and breathless.

"Since you are doing it for someone you love…since you're doing it…for me."

And, after that he was gone.

"Damn these emotions. Damn this world. Damn this fucking work. Damn myself. Damn you, Sebastian Michaelis."

I trudged towards the kitchen and dining room after finishing with the library, my legs turning to jelly. I had to finish what work Mey-Rin had left behind first. I glanced at the counter and noticed a message pinned up on the wall beside it. It was written in a neat, clear, stylish and elegant script of French-style cursive. It said:

_Bring out the china from the fourth shelf on the left.  
>Wipe the table and put a fresh table-cloth on to it.<br>Bring out the silver basin for soup.  
>Clean the chairs.<br>Wash the dishes which have not been done after lunch.  
>Mop the floor and take out the garbage.<br>Wipe the kitchen and dining hall windows.  
>Take down the fresh linen and set it out for the Young Master's bed.<em>

Sebastian truly plans to kill me. This list proved it. But, now I had no choice. The china dishes from the fourth shelf on the left were the particularly heavy ones, and I had to make several trips to the shelf and back to the table to get it all out. Wiping the huge table proved to be a tedious task. The silver basin was huge, and I had to drag the thing all the way to the kitchen because I had no energy left to carry it. Cleaning the chairs of any dust, and washing the dishes wasn't much of a problem, but I was still so very tired. I even cleaned the floor, and took out the garbage. Wiping the windows was yet another problem. Mey-Rin had already destroyed a few of them by using chalk-solution instead of window-cleaner. Therefore, I had to fix the thing before actually cleaning it. After that was done; 12 windows in all, I brought down the fresh linen and set it at the foot of the Young master's bed. I couldn't do anything else; the Young Master's room was maintained by Sebastian.

I don't even know how I managed to cook after this. I had prepared nearly everything Sebastian ever prepares for the young master's dinner, and the Young master even seemed to like it. The small, rare smile I got from him was priceless; it actually felt like my job was worth doing. I staggered to the kitchen with the dishes after he walked out with Sebastian at his heels. I was dropping off by the time I finished washing them. I cleaned the kitchen while on my knees, and painfully took the garbage out. On my way to my room, I collapsed altogether on the floor.

"My, my…we have a worn-out person here, don't we?"

I didn't bother to get up. I could die here. My limbs felt like jell-O when it has been smashed with a barge-pole. I didn't even bother to answer back to the deep, familiar voice, whose owner got closer with quiet footsteps upon the carpet of the hallway.

"I must say, for a human, you have a high level of endurance. I would be impressed if you weren't part-demon also. However, the human side is dominant in you. I can sense it." Sebastian kneeled down beside my sprawled form. I used my remaining strength to stop myself from losing it at his close approach again. Once again, he was invading my personal space; it only took an inch or so for me to touch that handsome face for which I would die a million torturous deaths.

Yet, he was inconsiderate. I decided to ask him the most obvious thing that pestered my mind.

"Why are you killing me so slowly, Sebastian? I thought you're a demon. Demons don't need to wait. Right now, I'm here, collapsed on this floor. Can't you simply kill me right now? Why make me work to make a certain thing happen that will be quicker if you do it?"

Sebastian smirked and leaned closer to my ear. "That is because, my dear, as much as I would be able to end your life, your ways of working till your last breathe never fails to amuse me. No; I would rather watch you work incessantly at an attempt to beat me and win the Young master's favour, rather than kill you. After all, I am a demon, and demons like me enjoy this sort of amusement. Besides, a tool like you may still have its uses."

And with that, he was gone.

I lay in bed, thinking about every word he had said earlier. Tears streamed down the sides of my face unstoppably as I gazed at the ceiling above me. I cannot hold it in all the time. During day, I knew I would put up a brave face and fight back against the stabs I feel in my heart every time he says something so spiteful to me. But at night, that spite and malice would come back to me, and my heart would be able to take no more of it. A tool, is that all he considers me as?

But still. If he found a use for me, and loved me for that, I would gladly be a tool in his hands.

What really hurt me was how he had complied with killing me. One would say that it's the most frightening thing, but to me, it was the most hurting sensation. The fact that someone I would give my life for personally wanted me dead.

At least, he had called me his 'love' back in the library. I'll just pretending that he wasn't being sarcastic, and I'm sure that will make me feel better.

**Sebastian's POV:**

I stood in my room, thinking about today's events. Earlier, the Young Master said that that Annika girl was a better worker than the rest of the staff. I took it that he was comparing her to the other imbeciles, but not to me. I was truly shocked when he said he would rather form a contract with her than me, had she been a full demon. I was enraged at the fact that he could even get that in mind. I will not be losing my meal this time. I know this girl; she will become a full demon as soon as she reaches the age of 23. She is hard-working, and may prove to be a very powerful demon; seeing that she is capable enough: even as a human.

But, I had the game on my side. She, like any other girl, regardless mortal or immortal, who sets eyes on me, had fallen for my charms and was deeply in love with me.

She practically fights with inner demons to maintain her calm around me. I can smell it, feel it, every time she's flustered due to my closeness; when I approach her in the 'violating the personal space' manner. What a delightful thing it is!

I looked at my reflection as I took off my tailcoat and tossed it aside onto the black-covered bed. She's hard-working, and I can use it to my advantage. She loves me, which I can also use to my advantage. But the first of the two can also prove to be a danger to me, for which I must manipulate her. And, to do that, I will have to use the latter fact and stalk her further, and see what her intentions are. I don't think her mind will reach to as far as stealing my meal, but then again, humans are very interesting creatures.

However, I might as well have my share of fun if her intentions prove to be innocent.

* * *

><p><em>Waaah! This was a huge one; bigger than the ones I anticipated for LOVE LORN! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!<em>


	4. 3 Heatstroke

**Author's Note:** The angst continues, along with a bit of Annika's past. Besides being my first fanfic, it's also the one I like the most! I hope you like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: Heatstroke

I can continue this any time now.

I don't mind working until it kills me. The only thing I find worth living is a person for whose emotions I search. Fruitlessly, that is. The person, who personally wants me dead.

I've been doing extra chores daily, fixing up the mess of my incompetent co-workers alongside doing my own. I worked until the Young Master would wonder why it suddenly seemed that Sebastian had no work nowadays.

It was usually his job to fix all the mess made by the imbeciles, but now, his work was to serve the Young Mater's tea, and talk to him about business matters. I had even taken over all the cooking. It was indeed a miracle, the Young Master said, to find edible food even when Sebastian didn't make it.

Not that I had failed to notice Sebastian's angry demeanor whenever the Young Master praised something I did. I don't know why it pissed him, to see me living up to the young master's expectations. Possibly because he thought that the Young Master liked me better than him? But that, I knew, was impossible. The Young Master simply liked some of the jobs I did. Sebastian was his butler, and demon. And that fact would never change.

I usually did all my tasks and found a way to squeeze in the extra work in between my schedule. As if there was any space in between. To the other workers, especially Bard, it seemed that Sebastian had gone lazy; giving up all his work and letting me do it. But I knew otherwise; I was just following his advice and being quicker and going to their aid before he showed up.

But today, it was different.

"Finnian, what have you done?" I exclaimed at the sight of the white roses all cut off.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Annika! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Don't worry. I'll help you fix them up." I sighed as Finnian jumped around in joy.

"Why don't you go over to the shed and bring me a shovel and some fertilizer. By the way, the fertilizer's in the brown bag, not the green one."

"Okay!" exclaimed Finnian as he skipped off.

After he had served his purpose, he had to run off on some errand that Sebastian had set him. He had, apparently, met Finnian as he went to the shed, and talked to him.

I dug the earth and planted in the seeds, and all the spare stalks he had cut off. They'd grow into new flowers.

I carried on with my ministrations. Even nature seemed to disagree with me nowadays. The harsh rays of the sun was burning my back, and I had sweated so much, that I was sure that even my black dress had become see-through. I wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead, and continued digging and planting.

After three hours or so, I began to feel light-headed. Where the bloody hell was Finnian? What was taking him so damn long? But then again, since he knew everything, Sebastian probably sent him off on some lengthy work, so I could work my ass off over here.

The sun's heat was so hot…so tiring. It was making me feel worse by the minute…

"Young Master, what are you looking at so animatedly?" asked Sebastian, amusement lacing his voice, as he entered, carrying a stack of papers in one hand and balancing a tea tray on the other.

"She's a dedicated worker, that Annika. You see? She's working so hard on such a hot day. That also on a work like gardening. Looks like Finnian made another mistake, that idiot. Why don't you say something to her, Sebastian? She's going to over-work herself," said Ciel.

"I do not believe it to be in your nature to show concern for your servants, my Lord." Sebastian said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, I don't want them dying of a heatstroke or something. Why don't you go and tell her to relax for some time?" Ciel began to doubt that something was definitely going on between these two workers.

"My master, I sent Finnian on another job. She needs to work until Finnian gets back."

"Aren't you usually the one who does that? If I have to comment on the situation at hand, I may as well say that she's the demonic servant and not you. Working like she is nowadays. Come to think of it, why does she do all the cooking now?"

"My Lord," Sebastian said, trying to defend himself, "that girl herself insists on doing all the work in the mansion. If you must know, I often tell her to leave it."

"And you say it in such an arrogant fashion that she will be encouraged to double her rate of work." Ciel pointed out flatly.

"Well, my Lord, I try to forbid her from over-exerting her-"

He was cut off by Ciel's cry: "Sebastian!"

"My Lord? What's the matter?" Sebastian walked to the window through which Ciel was looking at the garden.

"What the…" Ciel pointed to a speck amidst the green hedges, lying there, unconscious.

Clearly, it was Annika lying there, unconscious. Definitely the victim of heatstroke.

"What are you doing, standing there? Go bring her inside! She has a heatstroke, as far as I can see." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian was shocked at the amount of concern Ciel showed over a girl who worked as maid for him. He was fuming at the thought that the Young Master actually behaved well with her. He, however grudgingly, did not argue, and headed towards the garden.

_"Mother…? Father…?"A lone girl sat amidst the blood spattered over the floor. The desolate hall of their house was filled with darkness as the young girl talked pointlessly to her parents. _

My entire life had been blown apart by the bullets of some cheap thugs. They had possibly been paid to murder my family at the orders of greedy business partners.

_The girl sat there, beside her parents, as she wept…not caring that her white dress was soaking in the pool of blood where she knelt. She didn't care._

_"Mother? Look! I won the game! The seekers didn't find me!"_

_Her mother had known of the approaching trouble as soon as the sound of breaking glass echoed through their small home in London. Her father ran downstairs to check on it, while her mother took her to a closet._

_"Listen, Annika dear. No matter what the circumstances, do NOT come out of that closet, okay?"_

_"But why, Mother?" the little child asked, innocently._

_Her mother forced a smile._

_"Because…we are playing hide-and-seek, and I don't want my daughter to be found. I want you to, win, darling! Got that?"_

_The girl smiled brightly. "Yes, mother!"_

_But now, as she sat, frozen in her memories, looking over the lifeless bodies of her parents, she wept. She knew that her mother and father were dead, and were not coming back. Yet, she hoped._

_"Mother…I won! Aren't you proud of me?"_

_She waited and waited, for her mother to stop playing dead, get up and hold her in her arms and lovingly stroke her hair the way she used to. She wanted her to smile, to tell her that she was the most wonderful daughter in the world. And she wanted to tell her…that she loved her. And then she would kiss her mother's cheek playfully until father would take her out for ice-cream. They would all go have ice-cream and enjoy themselves. She would pick a large chocolate ice-cream._

_Then they would go to the park, and she would run and try to fly, and her father would pick her up and toss her into the air. She would laugh in joy, and even now, she could hear the distant echo of her parents' laughter._

_But she didn't care about all that._

_She didn't want to win if her mother and father could be alive again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, whatcha think? Let me know by pressing that small button at the bottom and leaving a review!


	5. 4 Desires

**Author's Note**: Chapter 4! After all this time, I've been feeling that the title is a pretty corny and lovesick sort of thing…-_- fail. Well…let's pray to the gods of anime that the next time I work on something angsty, I should at least come up with a less crappy title. I feel like watching 'Meet the Spartans'…yeah…a totally gay movie… o.0

Oh, and before I forget:

I don't own the song** 'Not Strong Enough'. Artist:** Apocalyptica ft. Brent Smith.

**Warnings: blood and gore, violent sex, lemons, bondage, S&M, product of high intake of bitter-sweet dark chocolate.**

Yeah...dark chocolate is my favourite for...umm...bittersweet highs? Besides, Sebby reminds me of dark chocolate. I feel evil when I'm writing angst and having dark chocolate.

And, last but not the least, this chapter will have a continuation. Please leave the number of reviews recomended for the story on my profile page, and I'll update the next chapter. Otherwise,Ii just lose the motivation. -_-

Anyway, onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>: Desires

I woke up from my string of nightmares to find myself on a soft bed, stark naked, with some cold towels chilling my skin. I had probably had a heatstroke or something. But then, why was I _chained_ to the bed?

And who brought me here?

My question was answered when a dark figure walked into the room. He was shirtless, with muscular chest and abs revealed…it was none other than Sebastian. His shirtless form was unusual…and that was striking an unsaid fear into my heart.

**_I'm not strong enough to stay away  
>Can't run from you,<br>I just run back to you  
>Like a moth I'm drawn into your flames…<em>**

"Uhh…what the hell do you want?" I was nearly passing out, I was still tired. But, now I was also scared. Scared of the dark figure looming over me. The façade of the dark-haired man-no-demon who, in his diabolical mind, was possibly thinking of a way to torture me.

"You love me, do you not?" asked Sebastian, smirking at me, clearly hinting at some murderous intent.

I did not reply. But, instead, I asked him the questions that were bothering me thus far.

"Why have you chained me to this bed? And what gave you the authority to undress me?"

"Annika Mathews, considering the fact that you love me more than your entire being, you shouldn't mind if I'd done something much more…let's say…scandalous." Was Sebastian's straight-forward reply as he tightened the chains to the head-board. This was the first time that he'd said my name in such a way, that I felt more insecure than ever around him.

**_…Say my name  
>But it's not the same…<em>**

His shirtless form was beginning to make that forbidden desire well up inside of me. I just didn't know what to do…he was so close…I could reach out and touch those muscled arms, those carved abs…

Wait! Annika, you _cannot_ let your guard down! That'll just make it easier for him to take advantage of you! My mind was practically screaming against my heart and my instincts.

"Miss Annika, what do you say to a fair reward for your share of troubles? After all, you've been working so hard at it…" Sebastian pondered aloud, looking at me with his burning gaze.

**_…You look in my eyes  
>I'm stripped of my pride…<em>**

I turned my head to look at him better. I was still lying on my back, with a dozen or so wet towels clinging to my skin. It was beginning to chill me now.

"Umm, could you put those towels away now? They're a bit too cold, and with this, after a heatstroke, I might get frostbite." I chuckled nervously, making the demon opposite to me chuckle, darkly, however.

"Eager to be completely revealed to me, aren't you?"

"Wh-What? T-That's not what I-I m-meant!" Oh, come on! There goes the last bit of confidence in me. "Honestly, t-these towels are chilling me t-to the b-bone!"

"I know a better way to warm you up…" he lowered himself onto the bed where I was lying and whispered slowly into my ear, gently caressing it with his frigid lips. I felt the bed sink down a good few inches beside me and I gasped at the sudden contact, my eyes fluttering closed.

"Just this much is enough to pleasure you, no?" asked Sebastian craftily. I let out a soft moan as he licked my earlobe, gently moving down towards my neck and caressing it with his tongue. He was so gentle that it blew my mind. I knew it…now I was going to lose all inhibition. I really, really, really, _really_, badly wanted this.

**_…And my soul surrenders  
>And you bring my heart to its knees…<em>**

Just imagining what he could do to me made my mind stop working, and set my hormones into over-drive mode. Considering the fact that I'd give my life for him, giving my body seemed pretty small once compared. Yes, once I think about the fact that he's a demon and can kill me any moment now, my mind seems to scream at me to get away. But, at times like this, when I'm around this 'angel' (the sweet sexy irony), I seem to not follow my mind or anything that might take me away from him. All I cared about now was that I wanted this, and I would not (not that I could, by the way) stop him from anything. My nerves begged me to touch him so bad…

"You seem to be fighting against inner demons." He chuckled at the relevance of the statement. "You're thinking what to do right now, am I right? You're probably thinking about why I'm doing this. That, my love, is for me to know and for you to ignore. Just indulge in the pleasure I'm giving you."

"But…why would you want to pleasure me like this?" I truly didn't care why he was doing this as long as it's happening. I suddenly realized this fact.

**_…And…It's killing me when you're away  
>I wanna leave, and I wanna stay…<br>_****_  
><em>**He refrained from answering, just like I thought he would. But what he did was unexpected. He crashed his lips to mine, creating such friction that I went numb all over my body. His soft, ice-cold lips against my unnaturally hot ones felt good in such a sinful way, that the fact that I'm kissing a demon became quite believable. He trailed his tongue along my bottom lip, and I instantly slackened my lower jaw, giving him the entry he wanted. He licked and sucked hungrily at the deepest recesses of my mouth and played with my own tongue. His tongue tangled and played with mine, teasing me. But, before I could muster up the courage to do something on my own, he bit down on my lower lip, causing a painful bruise. His teeth were much sharper than I imagined them to be and I felt my lips get swollen, and blood to trickle out at the slightest.

Sebastian leaned away with a sadistic smirk on his face. I noticed that he was now fully on the bed. I had been so preoccupied with the kiss that I had failed to notice so far. His hands were placed on either side of my shoulders on the black satin sheets, holding him up and balancing him above me. His knees were at level with my thighs, and he was crouching over me like a tiger over a weak prey. In this case, an exceptionally weak prey who'll put up with everything done by the predator.

"Se-Sebastian…" I whispered, "Why won't you answer me? You hate me, and therefore I see no reason as to why you would want to do this…"

"Tell me something. Do you have any whatsoever objection?" asked Sebastian, his face looking deadly serious now.

"Wh-What? Objection to what? And why are you doing this? Unless you tell me, I don't even know your reasons!" I desperately tried to refrain myself from totally letting go. I couldn't give in like this, but I knew just how much I wanted this, and I knew that once I started, I would keep begging for more.

"Love has no reason, does it? So neither does everything that your _love_ throws your way." Sebastian replied.

"But…what the hell…"

"This is passion…love… "demon-style". Sebastian replied, winking sexily.

My eyes widened even further at this unanticipated statement. Oh shit, there goes all the will I had for self-restraint…

"Let's just see whether you ask for more after getting a dose of this…" Sebastian whispered against the delicate and sensitive skin of my neck. He bit down at my throat, causing me to let out a yelp of pain and pleasure mingled as one.

**_…I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
>Between the pleasure and the pain...<em>**

"You really like it don't you?" Sebastian licked the junction between my neck and shoulder. "Oh wait. You don't like it. You _love_ it. It's amazing, the fact that you love a demon despite knowing everything. It once again leads me to a similar conclusion as always- humans are indeed very interesting creatures."

I don't know what came over me. I just lost all control of my senses. He was so close to me, so intimate, like true passionate lovers. This was a once in a lifetime chance, so why not take it? Anyways, it's not like you always get Sebastian to be so sexual towards you. Besides, lust was all I could get from him, since he doesn't really love me.

And then, it dawned on me. I still love him.

Therefore, I do not care what happens to me as long as he's around me.

As long as he's around me, I don't care even if he's the one to kill me. I'll still cherish the fact that it was _he_ who killed me and no one else. My thoughts began to cloud over as I felt his icy cold lips dive to my neck yet again, nibbling on the skin gently. As soon as I thought it was gentle, he bit down on the side of my neck, his jaws clamping over my sensitive neck. I never guessed his jaws were so strong, or that his teeth were so sharp. I felt my skin surface break, and blood oozed out of the injured portion. He withdrew, and looked at me as I tried to hold in the pain. He smirked, and bit down at the same place again, causing the injury to deepen.

**_…I know it's wrong, and I know it's right  
>Even if I try to win the fight<br>My heart will overrule my mind  
>And I'm not strong enough to stay away...<em>**

"Scream for me." Was his simple order.

I looked at him blankly.

He bit down again, for the third time, on the same place. My neck was oozing so much blood…I looked over to my side, and the sheets were completely stained with the blood.

I refrained from showing weakness. I did not let my tears fall, even though the pain was making me want to howl. It was _burning_. He continued ravaging the portion of my skin until I let out a strained yelp of pain.

"Now, that was interesting." Sebastian licked his lips, clearing away the blood stains from his perfect face. "Your soul has a unique flavour of despair in it…"

"Are you going to let me go now? Are you…done?" I was almost afraid of saying anything further. I'm a human (half at that), and he's a full demon, who can kill me at any moment. Right now, I required medical attention.

"Oh no, my dearest Annika. We haven't even started yet."

And with that, he tightened the chains around my wrists, and my wrists began to go red with all the struggling I was keeping up. I don't know why I'm struggling at all, perhaps it's a natural instinct on the face of harm. He whipped away the few pieces of white towels over my chest and stomach portion, making the coldness leave my skin almost instantaneously.

I knew that I was completely exposed to him and so very vulnerable right now. He had already bitten off a lot of my skin at my neck, and that wasn't the most sensitive region of one's body. With access to everything, and considering what he was about to do, I even doubted whether I'd live to see tomorrow.

Sebastian moved to sit over my pelvis comfortably, crushing his entire well-built body's weight onto my comparably small and frail frame. He moved down to my chest, and the first feeling of his teeth having their way with my breasts made me go overboard. I felt myself growing wetter and tighter by the second, as his hands roved up and down my upper body, and his mouth places small, feathery kisses, here and there while biting on the soft skin. I struggled against the chains harder: I wanted to touch him so badly. He was pleasuring me in a rough, yet sensual way. I'm being masochistic now, and I knew it. My wrists looked redder after the recent struggles. I looked down to see his hair trailing along my skin, tickling me, while the portions he'd assaulted were coloured in a heavy rouge. I noticed jaw marks around my breasts, with wounds here and there where his sharp fangs had exerted pressure, and it actually looked very weird. In a masochistic sort of way.

I looked down as Sebastian skillfully whipped away the final towels from my body, exposing me completely. It was such a weird thing, the fact that he's so good at everything. It's also weird that I'm thinking such things at the moment. Honestly, I don't care if he crushes me while trying to do what he wants, as long as I'll have the feeling of his skin against mine, together in sin.

I'm going to hell _anyways_, so why not indulge?

Sebastian looked at my womanhood growing wetter and he smirked widely, almost demonically.

"My,my…you are turning out to be a bad girl, aren't you, Miss Matthews?" Sebastian smirked, as he settled down comfortably on top of me again, his entire body weight crushing down on me. Geez, I never thought he'd be _this_ heavy…

He trailed his tongue from the base of my jaw to my ear, as I caught a glimpse of his sharp demonic fangs. He bit my ear until I was sure I was bleeding there too.

"Sebastian."

I said the name given to him in a hollow, emotionless voice. The demon ceased his ministrations for a moment, to look at me.

"I believe you don't want the moment to be ruined now, do you?" He said, cutting off anything I might have to say.

Sebastian licked the blood off his lips so sensually, that it felt like I was watching a horror/porno movie (if such a thing even exists...). He got off me, and stepped towards the back of the bed. He whipped off his belt with one graceful tug.

He moved around the bed in circles, observing me and my naked body. I closed my eyes since I felt so self-conscious all of a sudden. Oh honestly, Annika, you douche, you're blushing in front of a lustful demon? My head was screaming such absurdities at me that I shut out all of those idiosyncrasies. I heard a sudden _click-clack_ of combat stilettos and that was what made me open my eyes.

Oh, damn.

Sebastian smirked at me as I uncomfortably shifted myself onto my elbow to look at the fog clearing away from around his legs as he still paced in circles. The black shoes he usually wore were replaced by black designer combat stilettos.

What the hell was he planning now…?

* * *

><p>AN: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! What's he planning now? Tell me if you think he's too demonic...and I don't mind...cuz he's sexy when he's evil...Evil is just SO sexy, goddamnit! He's transforming, BTW! Means he's gonna get 'into the groove' if you know what I mean! ;)

REVIEWS FOR THIS LONG CHAPPIE!

**Important Author's Note: **

**I'm gonna pull back and relax after this!**

**Nah, I don't have time to relax. But there's a high chance it'll take time for me to update any of my stories due to my workload.**

**I promise to update multiple chapters for each and every story once I return.**

So whatcha think? You guys got a hell lotta time to review, so the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work on updating sooner!

Rosalind: REVIEWS = LOVE!

Sebastian: And it also helps my mistress work faster.

Rosalind: Yeah, of course it does!

Sebastian: So, kind readers, instead of simply following and/or favouriting, please leave atleast a few words for my mistress to feel motivated!

Rosalind: SEBASTIAN's asking you!


	6. 5 The Pleasure Comes with the Pain

**Author's Note:** Updating after a long time now...pretty much the continuation from last chapter. I know that the ending of the last chap was pretty disturbing, and it was also a cliffhanger…love those. Anyways, the whole 'demon sex' continues!

The song is of course, **Not Strong Enough _(Apocalyptica & Brent Smith)_**_,_ which was not completed in the last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>The Pleasure Comes with the Pain

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my dear?"

I tried to discern his face, body, _anything_ from amidst all the smoke. It doesn't take a genius to say I failed. All I heard was his voice and what I saw were his legs clad in stilettos.

"What are you doing?"

_**…**__**I'm not strong enough to stay away**  
><strong>What can I do?<strong>  
><strong>I would die without you…<strong>_

Sebastian chuckled in a menacing manner. As expected, he did not reply. He simply walked towards me, and a few things began to become clearer.

For one, his hands weren't covered in his white gloves anymore. He had elbow length gloves in black, which did not cover his finger or his finger joints. Slim belts tightened the gloves at his wrist and elbow in pairs. Long, black _claws_ protruded from the fingers, and the sharp tips looked absolutely deadly.

Next was the hair. Longer and much more sleek. The front of his hair over his face remained same, but it was messier than usual. The bangs now had one long strand each, reaching down to his chest.

And his smirk. It was not the usual, breath-takingly beautiful one. This smirk showed how much pointier his teeth were now. It was an open-mouthed smile-very unusual from Sebastian.

"You…you've turned into a demon?" I asked.

Sebastian chuckled like before, showing off all those white, pointy fangs.

"I thought you loved me knowing of the consequences? Or was that just one of the many petty lies humans tell to keep themselves content? To feel pure and unstained?"

He stepped onto the bed, the heel clearly creating a huge hole in the soft mattress. One could only imagine what would happen if he stepped on my foot now or something. Considering he was in all-out sadistic demon mode, it was not unthinkable.

His claws trailed down my cheek and chin, running over the wound in my neck, making it sting. It dipped down to trace the curves of my breast before travelling along the curve of my side. Tracing down to my thighs before the hand finally wrapped its claws around my lower leg.

_**…**__**In your presence my heart knows no shame**  
><strong>I'm not to blame!<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you bring my heart to its knees…<strong>_

"Despite being human, you are exceptionally desirable, you know that? But perhaps that is also because you are partially a demon too…" Sebastian pondered aloud, before he leaned over me to bite my ear. His now-longer tongue traced the outer edges of my ear skillfully; softly. "…very desirable…" he whispered lowly into my ear again.

I stared down at the strands of black smoke, forming some sort of a cloak, climbing up and down my body in different directions and coils. Sebastian possibly was the one causing all that, because as soon as he realized that I had seen the whole smoke-effect, he dropped his body down on mine, and crushed his lips to my own, bleeding ones.

I couldn't see his shoulders clearly; neither could I see his waist or thighs. It was all shrouded in black smoke. And then, I realized I couldn't even see the smoke clearly. It was all starting to fade away. My eyelids were dropping down as if they had a will of their own: everything was fading into the black of the smoke, the black of unconsciousness.

The last thing I remember was the searing pain in my abdominal region as I felt like I was being ripped apart. There was a painful but euphoric sensation. And then, nothing.

_**…**__**And…It's killing me when you're away**  
><strong>I wanna leave, and I wanna stay…<strong>_

_**…**__**I'm so confused, so hard to choose**  
><strong>Between the pleasure and the pain...<strong>_

_**…**__**I know it's wrong, and I know it's right**  
><strong>Even if I try to win the fight<strong>  
><strong>My heart will overrule my mind<strong>  
><strong>And I'm not strong enough to stay away...<strong>_

_**Not Strong Enough To Stay AWAY!**_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start the next morning, and immediately stood up from my bed.<p>

Bad idea.

I crumbled to the floor in absolute agony.

I had been stuffed into my nightgown and flopped onto the bed somewhere into the night, I assumed. Probably after a bath as well, because I smelled absolutely wonderful. Not what you're supposed to smell like after having sex. Or rather, after getting violently raped.

But the aftermath could not be cured.

Every inch from my waist and downwards hurt like hell. Now I know why I passed out. As soon as that deplorable bastard of a demon entered me with that kind of force, my body's demonic defense mechanism dragged me under. Perhaps to increase my resistance? I guess I'll never know.

I grabbed onto the leg of my chair and pulled myself, unable to use my legs. I tried to pull myself up using the arms of the chair. After about ten failed attempts, I managed to flimsily stand with my knees bent.

I was probably looking like a hunchback as I stumbled into my clothes. I noticed it was already late, and the Young Master needed his breakfast.

Oh, damn.

* * *

><p>"And you are late because…?"<p>

Ciel Phantomhive looked absolutely furious as I brought him his breakfast. He eyed my flimsy dress-up.

"Please forgive me, young master…" I fumbled with my words. No way was I telling him that his faithful demon butler raped me last night. He may be a lord, but he's still a child…and the disturbing reason for my injury. No. there was no fucking way I was telling him.

"I was late in waking up today…heatstroke last afternoon…did a lot of dishes overnight yesterday…"

"You worked even after you had a heatstroke?" Ciel didn't seem to buy the fact that anyone could recover that fast.

"The world won't stop turning just because I had a heatstroke," I replied morosely.

"…Whatever." He sipped his tea. After a short silence-

"And you seem to be having difficulties in standing because…?"

"Oh!" I quickly put on my most convincing smile. "Thank you for your concern, Young Master. It really touches me…"

"Get to the point." He cut me short without looking at me.

"A heavy saucepan fell onto my foot. Shortly afterwards, I had a similar accident with a skillet." I tried to smile and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "I think I broke a toe or something, but I bandaged it, and I'm sure I will be fine."

Smart as he was, Ciel did not look the least bit convinced. But, fortunately, he decided to drop the matter and mind his own business.

"Go and attend your tasks, but on your way down, please send Sebastian up here." The lord said, sipping his Darjeeling tea.

The thought of confronting him after the events that occurred yesterday…I was not prepared for it.

"Of course, my Lord." I said, bowing.

As I turned to exit, Ciel spoke up again.

"Take it easy for today. I'll get Sebastian to take off half of your workload till you can stand again."

That must have been the happiest I felt in the whole week.

I turned to face him again. "Thank you. I really respect the thought, my Lord. I shall do as you say. Thanks again for the invaluable concern."

"Whatever." He returned to go through his papers, signaling my dismissal.

I walked out of the study, thinking about how to confront the bastard after last night's incident. How it was that absolutely no one in the entire mansion didn't notice his absence at night escapes me.

I guess it was really late when he did all that. I don't really know how long I was out.

Thinking of this proved worthless when I felt a pair of arms wrap around myself from behind. The arms slithered around my shoulders before locking into my sides.

"Why hello, Miss Annika dear…" Sebastian's voice drawled into my ear, blowing cool breathe all over it. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Sebastian. The Young Master is looking for you."

"Now, now…" He turned me to face him. "What's the hurry in sending me away?"

"The Young Master requested your presence. I don't think you need a reason that qualifies any better?" I asked.

Sebastian smirked down at me mockingly, before he licked his lips ever so subtly, turned and walked away.

I collapsed onto the floor as soon as he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>No one noticed Sebastian's seductive smirk turn into a deadly frown as his demonic eyes turned into a roiling pink.<p>

His plan was not working.

Yet…

"Young Master?"

The young lord looked up from his paperwork as soon as he heard his butler's voice. Sebastian walked in with a trolley laden with baked goods.

"The lemon tart and cream caramel you requested."

Ciel simply 'hmm'ed in response.

Sebastian served up the delicacies. As the young Earl had the first mouthful, he said, "Sebastian, we have some work to take care of."

"And what might that be?" the black butler smirked.

"The illegal slave trade going on at the docks for the past three years? I might have a clue as to who did it. I just require confirmation, and you shall get it for me."

"Of course, my Lord."

"But this time…" Ciel looked at the Hope diamond on his ring. "I shall be going too. You shall gather confirmation, and we shall immediately terminate the culprit."

Sebastian was slightly surprised by the sudden plan, but did not question the young lord.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So...? I know...that was a bit disappointing, but I had to keep the poor chick alive! Though anyone would have died happy if that happened to them...ne?

I wonder, did I keep Ciel in character? I find it harder to portray him than Sebastian, which is shocking 'cause Sebastian seems to be so much complicated...


End file.
